


Chillin' Like a Toddler

by blackclovers



Series: Spells and Childish Nonsense [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, mal turns into a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclovers/pseuds/blackclovers
Summary: Jane asks Mal to teach her some spells and things don't go well. There's a reason why Jane shouldn't do magic.





	Chillin' Like a Toddler

* * *

It was a normal Sunday afternoon in Auradon. The sun was shining brightly just like any other day and everyone was relaxed and prepared for the school week to start again tomorrow. Well, everyone except Evie, who was currently staring down at Jane, Lonnie, Jay and Carlos. The four of them were kneeling on the ground and avoiding eye contact because they couldn't handle Evie's looks of disapproval. The blue-haired girl was carrying a giggling child with purple hair, green eyes and clothes that clearly did not fit her. The child was busy poking Evie's cheeks and Evie was almost excited to play with the adorable little girl. If only she didn't have a bad feeling about who the child actually was. It didn't help that the little girl was wearing the outfit she had seen Mal wearing this morning.

"Anyone want to enlighten me on why after a long morning of working on clothes, I expected to just come back to my dorm and relax, but instead I see the four of you in my room and chasing after this child, who, if I might add, looks eerily similar to Mal. So, I will ask two  _simple_ questions. One, where did this baby come from? And two, where is my girlfriend? I'm not angry, I just want explanations." Evie tells her friends, but all four of them could tell she was close to snapping their necks off because Evie most likely knew what was going on. Evie watched the four of them squirm and tapped her foot impatiently while the child squealed happily and snuggled closer to the older girl's neck.

None of them dared to speak.

"I'm counting down from 5. If after five seconds and not a single one of you gives me an answer... 5...4...3...2-"

"It was me!" Jane blurted out.

"Speak up, now" ordered Evie as she moved some strands of hair away from the toddler's eyes. The little child giggled and resumed to napping on Evie's right shoulder while drawing shapes on Evie's neck. The cute gestures from the little girl almost appeased the bluenette and her rage enough to want to return a smile, but she was too busy being angry at her stupid friends. She settled for rubbing the purple-haired child's back and she felt the toddler steadily breathing against her neck.

"So you know how I have been asking Mal to help me with my magic?" Jane nervously began her explanation and Evie nodded as a sign for her to continue. Jane was beyond terrified, the last time she could recall being this scared of Evie was when the villain kids first arrived from the Isle. Since then, Evie has been nothing but kind like a big sister. Well except for this moment because Evie was definitely ready to kill one of them. And Jane highly doubts that her explanation will make things better.

"Well today I was working on this one spell that was supposed to grow or shrink things. And something...went kinda wrong. This ball of light went berserk and Mal pushed me away to save me and got hit with it-" Jane took a deep breath when she saw the quick twitch from Evie's right eye, the bluenette did not even bother to fake a smile.

She was  _mad._

"- the next thing I knew when I got up, Mal had turned into a sleeping kid! I freaked out and called Lonnie, Jay and Carlos because we were by the tourney field and I didn't know what to do and I didn't want people to see her like that! The four of us carried her back into your dorm and that's when Mal woke up. As soon as she got up, she started crying and wouldn't stop crying. We tried to calm her down. That's when you walked into the room and she ran to you."

"And now here we are!" Jay concluded.

If Evie wasn't holding a child, who was now confirmed to be Mal, in her arms, she probably would have said a bunch of words that she rarely ever uses. And she may or may not have thrown at least one of her friends out the window. The bluenette took a deep breath, taking in all the information she had just received. She had indeed returned to her dorm only a few minutes ago to find her friends chasing a crying toddler. The toddler saw Evie and quickly latched onto her left leg for safety before her cries finally subsided. The child looked up at Evie with her big green eyes and lifted both arms, demanding Evie to pick her up. Her friends all watched in shock at how easily Evie had won over the toddler. It's safe to assume that regardless of her age, Mal will always favor Evie.

And that's how Evie found herself in this current predicament. 

The purple-haired child was happily snuggling against Evie's shoulder and the latter would almost find it endearing if she wasn't so taken aback by the whole situation.

_All I ask for is one day with peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask for?!_

The toddler noticed Evie's distress and placed her small hands on both of Evie's cheeks while pouting. "Be Happy E- Ev-Evie!", Mal says to Evie and the older girl almost melts at the child's cuteness and little Mal's inability to pronounce Evie's name. It's kinda hard to not want to just squeeze the cute child in her arms with those green eyes, pouty lips and chubby cheeks. Unfortunately, Evie can't help but be stressed knowing that her girlfriend had turned into a child. What if she didn't turn back?! Would she have to go from being Mal's girlfriend to being Mal's mother?! Although dating Mal felt like being a parent sometimes, she was not ready to become a single mother, especially not for a girl who was supposed to be her girlfriend.

"Is there a way to fix this?" Evie sighs and gives Mal a kiss on the cheek, making the child giggle in joy. It seems Mal did not have any memories, she did not just physically turn into a child, but mentally too. The child happily returned a kiss on Evie's right cheek.

"Well Carlos has been looking at his laptop for both regular magic and even dark magic. Unless you're in the mood for forming a contract with something demonic, nothing really. It seems messing with aging spells is not a good idea. If something goes wrong, Mal might never be able to be back to who she was." Lonnie tells Evie, the latter noticed Jane hiding behind Mulan's daughter. If Evie wasn't so upset, she would tell Jane this mess she created can be fixed. But no, Jane screwed up big time, she can live with the guilt until this mess is over.

"Have you guys told Fairy Godmother?" Evie asked.

"My mom can't find out! She'll kill me!" Jane cried.

Evie narrowed her eyes at her friend, whom she may add is walking on very thin ice. Jane squeaked and hid behind Lonnie again seeing Evie's glare. "Your mother is our best bet right now. And your pick, either she kills you or I will! I haven't been wicked in a while, but I am angry, so help me God-"

"AAAANNNDD!!! To Fairy Godmother we go!" Jay nervously stood between his friends. He's known Evie for years and the girl may be one of the sweetest ex-villians, but when she's mad, even the likes of Uma or Harry would not mess with her. Not to mention it's no secret that doing something to Mal with Evie around is basically a death sentence. The other three all agreed, even Jane, who knows her mother will definitely be teaching her a long lesson.

The four teenagers were ready to go to Fairy Godmother's office when Evie coughed really loudly to stop them. "You are all testing me today. Mal can't go out there in these clothes that don't fit her." It was true, the child was wearing clothes that would fall off her any minute.

Mal looked at the four big kids and then mimicked Evie's glare, which looked nothing like an unimpressed teen and more like a toddler being told no more cookies. Lonnie and Carlos found her adorable, but knew it was best to stay quiet right now.

"Dumb dumb!" Mal shouts and points to the four of them and then laughs. This successfully gets Evie to laugh for the first time since the start of the mess.

"Yes sweetheart, they're dumb dumbs. Now let's see if we have any clothes that will fit you." Evie tells the child version of her best friend, playfully pokes her nose and carefully places her on their bed. Mal whines at the lost of contact, desiring to be carried by Evie again.

Carlos and Jay stood outside to make sure no one would barge into the room while Lonnie and Jane kneeled in front of Mal, who was seated at the edge of the bed. They knew to keep watch of the dragon-girl and not let her fall off the bed. Evie may not be as angry as she initially was, but a crying Mal was the last thing they needed.

Lonnie was surprisingly excellent with kids, that or Mal's younger version was uncharacteristically friendly. The two of them were making silly faces at each other and the young Asian would occasionally surprise Mal with tickles, which garnered more loud squeals and giggles from Mal. Jane watched quietly, still feeling guilty that she was the reason Mal was in her current predicament. Suddenly Mal stopped laughing and pinched Jane's cheek softly.

"Don't be sad, dumb dumb!" Mal scolds Jane and the teenager managed to smile in return. Lonnie stealthily sneaks a picture of Mal. She was simply too cute to not want to take a picture. Would Mal kill her when she turns back and sees that picture? Most likely. Is it worth it? Definitely. 

After searching through her cloths and scraps for a few minutes, Evie managed to find a shirt and some shorts that fit the child. She didn't have shoes, but it's not like Mal was going to be walking anyway. Once Evie finished dressing Mal, the girl opened her arms, demanding Evie to carry her again, which Evie happily complied. The three teens walked out of the dorm and the boys followed. The hallways were, thankfully, rather empty and the few people who saw them did not bother to ask. The group thought they'd be able to make it to Fairy Godmother's office without drawing much attention, until the human personification of noise herself appeared before them, Audrey. Chad and Ben were right behind her and Evie could only sigh and feel a migraine coming up.

Although she and her friends are now in friendlier terms with Audrey and Chad, the two can be quite irritating at times and with the way Audrey was walking towards them, Evie knows she's in for a headache.

"Hey guys! Why are you all gathered here and where is Mal? I haven't seen her all day. Not that I'm complaining, but I sure hope she's okay." Audrey asks with fake concern and before anyone could answer, Mal decided to speak for herself.

"Mal is here! Mal is here!" The child happily says and waves. Carlos and Jay almost bursted out laughing at the shocked faces of the royals. Audrey's jaw had dropped so much, fairies could probably fly in. Ben and Chad were blinking nonstop and even rubbing their eyes to ensure they weren't seeing things.

The first one to regain their composure was Audrey, who pointed her finger at the toddler. "Is that? Oh my gosh that's...that's Mal!"

Evie and Jane were not ecstatic about more people finding out about Mal getting spelled, even if they were friends. Well not sure if they'd really call Chad and Audrey their friends, but Ben was trustworthy.

"Shhh!!!" The group all says in sync to silence Audrey.

"What? This is hilarious! The big bad Mal turned into the big whiny baby. I say we keep her like this, she's so much cuter like this." Audrey says.

Mal did not like Audrey's tone, or her presence in general, and decided to teach her a lesson.

"Ouch! What the fu-" Audrey screams, but Ben covered her mouth before she could finish her curse.

"LANGUAGE!" The gang scolds Audrey. Evie was holding Mal tightly against her chest while Carlos and Jay covered Mal's ears.

"What? I'm sure Mal probably knew all these words before she could even speak. Also, that little shi-"

Evie's glare quickly made Audrey reconsider her diction.

"...that little brat bit me!" The princess whines and rubs her finger.

"Okay first of all, rude. Just because we were born in the Isle doesn't mean we were taught such offensive language at a young age. And second of all, you kind of started it by teasing her. Mal hasn't bitten any of us yet." Carlos interjects. The others all nod in agreement.

"Carlos does have a point" Ben adds.

Unhappy with being scolded, Audrey stares at Mal, who was angrily staring back. The purple-haired child sticks her tongue out and taunts the older girl.

"Ugh! Do you guys see this!" cries Audrey.

"Audrey, you're 16 and arguing with Mal, who is like 3 or 4 right now" Lonnie tells her friend, clearly embarrassed for her.

"I'm assuming this was the result of some spell. So what are you guys going to do now?" Ben asks his friends in an attempt to stop the back and forth between Audrey and Mal. The two of them can't seem to get along no matter the age. 

"We're going to ask Fairy Godmother for help" Evie replies.

"Why don't you just drop her into the enchanted lake?" Chad sneers. The not so bright prince yelps and cowers behind Audrey when he saw the looks Carlos, Jay and Evie gave him. Even Audrey thought Chad's idea was stupid. Then again, when isn't Chad stupid?

"We are not throwing Mal into the lake. Her grown version can't even swim, what makes you think her child version can? If you think I'm dropping a toddler into the lake then I'm throwing you in there too." Evie threatened Chad.

"No throwing Mal in lake!" Mal cries, obviously scared and clings onto Evie as if her life depended on it. Evie gently whispered something into Mal's ear to calm her down and the toddler relaxed into her arms.

"Well I guess we'll see if Fairy Godmother has any ideas" Ben shrugged.

"Uh guys, we can't all just march into Fairy Godmother's office like this. There are like 8 of us."

"Oh no, you can count me out. Text me what happens. Bye. Come on Chad." Audrey orders and throws her bag for Chad to carry.

"Coming, Audrey!"

And with that, they were left with 6.

"You guys think Chad will ever realize he's her gopher?" Jay asks.

"Oh definitely not" Lonnie replied.

The gang, now including Ben, proceeded to Fairy Godmother's office. Everyone took turns carrying Mal even though the toddler wanted to stay in Evie's arms. Evie was adamant that she wasn't tired, but gave up and now Mal was currently in Jay's arms. The toddler was playing with Jay's hair while Evie fed her some snacks that she bought.

"I want cookie!" Mal says.

Evie chuckled and handed Mal a chocolate chip cookie that was in her bag. She watched with amusement when Mal grinned and broke the cookie messily, leaving some crumbs on the floor. Evie was about to ask Mal why she did that, but Mal proudly handed Evie a piece of the cookie in her right hand.

"Say aah! Mal share with Evie! Mal loves Evie mostest!"

The older girl smiled and ate the piece of cookie and then kissed the child on the cheek. 

"Thank you sweetie. Evie loves Mal the most too" she tells the girl and pats her head.

Everyone watched the heartwarming scene until they were once again interrupted. This time by Uma.

"What's up losers?" 

"Not now Uma, we're busy." Carlos tells the girl. Uma hasn't caused much trouble since she joined Auradon and has been mostly friendly with everyone. She still has a rivalry with Mal, but the two of them get along most of the time nowadays. 

"Hold up...where did that kid come from. Evie is that yours?" Uma warily asks while pointing to Mal, who was busy staring at Evie like she was the coolest person ever.

"Excuse me?! Uma, you  _know_ I have never had a baby in my entire life! Not here and definitely not back on the Isle. I'm 16 and I'm _gay_ , how could I have a child this big?!" Evie yells.

Mal didn't like seeing Evie distressed and glared at Uma with her glowing green eyes.

"Chilll I'm joking. I can sense the magic. So, who here turned Mal into a baby. I wanna give them a high five." chuckled Uma. Jane didn't know whether she should raise her hand or not. She wasn't proud of her accident and the last thing she needed was a high five for it.

"Oh yeah! Uma you have a lot of history with magic! Do you have any ideas how we could fix this?!" Carlos asks his fellow villain kid.

"Well I have this magical amulet, but it reacts only to me. And I'm pretty sure it'll take a high level spell to return her back to normal. I'd say it'd take something at least like Fairy Godmother's wand or Maleficent's staff or Jafar's staff to be able to cast that spell. A simple verbal chant would not be enough." 

"Yeah we expected that. Thanks anyway. We're going to Fairy Godmother's now." says Ben.

"No problem. I'm gonna go get dinner. See you guys tomorrow. Tell me what happens." Uma takes out her phone and snaps a quick photo of Mal.

"Bye Bye Uma!!" Mal shouts and Uma laughs.

The six teens finally make it to FG's office and Jane was  ~~forced~~ volunteered to be the one who explains what happened. Just the look FG gave her precious daughter means Jane is definitely going to be in a lot of trouble. The older woman also confirms Uma's hypothesis that to perform a spell that powerful, they'd need her wand. She calls the museum and explains that she needs the wand, but the earliest they could deliver it safely would be tomorrow morning. 

And that's how Evie found herself feeding Mal vegetables in their shared room that evening. Thankfully FG had used a spell to make Evie a high chair for Mal. The others had volunteered to stay with Evie to watch Mal, even Audrey and Uma had volunteered, but Evie assured them that she could handle the toddler alone.

At least she thought she did.

"Come on Mal, broccoli is good for you." Evie sighs as she holds a spoonful of veggies.

"Broccoli yucky!" Mal whines and makes a face as if it made her point more convincing. 

"Please?"

"No! No veggy-tables!" Mal cries and pushes her bowl away.

"If you don't eat all of these, I'm not giving you cookies"

"Hmph!" The purple-haired little girl crosses her arms and looks away.

Evie decided it was time to fight fire with fire. She puts the spoon down and starts sniffling before fake crying. Mal opens her eyes to see Evie (fake) crying and instantly felt bad for making Evie sad.

"Mal sorry. Mal bad girl. Mal eat her veggy-tables" she tells Evie and feeds herself the vegetables and the bluenette smiles.

"Mal is a good girl."

When they finished dinner, Evie helped Mal with her bath and brush her teeth. The two of them watched some tv, Mal wanted to watch cartoons. Eventually it was time for bed and Mal slept right beside Evie 

"Night night Evie!" Mal yawns and kisses Evie on the nose. 

"Good night Mal" Evie softly says and kisses Mal's forehead. 

The next morning, everyone waited outside Evie's dorm as she got Mal ready to be de-spelled. As adorable as this version of Mal was, Evie was more than ready to get her actual girlfriend back. And Evie had at least 10 GB of videos and photos of Mal in her child form. She had to make copies just in case Mal attempts to delete them when she turns back.

"Ready?" Evie asks.

"Rweady!" Mal responds, not really sure what she's ready for. 

Dude came into the room and Mal happily screams "doggy!" before chasing the animal. Carlos lifts the dog up into his arms and Evie does the same for Mal.

The group, including Uma this time, all gathered in FG's office. The woman had her wand at hand and chanted some kind of spell in another language, which Evie, Ben and Uma recognized as Latin. A large light appeared at the tip of the wand before firing at the child that was sitting on the floor. Seconds later, Mal's silhouette grew and grew (not by that much according to Jay, which earned him a slap from Carlos, Lonnie and Evie), until she was back to her actual self. 

"Woah" Mal groaned, a bit dizzy from the de-spell. 

"You're back!" cheered Carlos.

"Mal I'm so sorry!" apologized Jane.

"Dude that was crazy!" Jay shouted.

"I'm glad you're okay." Ben says.

"Nice to see you again, Mal." adds Lonnie.

"What's up loser?" Uma greets.

Everyone had something to say except Evie, who surprised Mal with a tight hug.

"Oof!"

Still recovering from the spell, Mal didn't have much energy and fell with Evie on top of her.

"Hey E. I'm back"

"Welcome back, M"

"Sorry. I caused you a lot of trouble didn't I?" Mal groaned as she rubbed Evie's back like her girlfriend had done to her when she had become a baby.

Evie shook her head and looked into Mal's eyes. "No, it wasn't trouble. But I want a reward."

The now taller and more eloquent purple-haired girl chuckles and softly kisses Evie. The bluenette smiles and returns the kiss until they remembered they were in the presence of everyone. 

"Hmm will that suffice?" Mal mumbles, still hazy from both the spell and the kiss.

"Kinda. But after seeing the baby version of you, I want a baby too."

"Oh hell no. Well you might as well tell Jane to spell me again because that's the only way you're getting a baby again."

"No more spells!" Everyone shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
